


In Bloom

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Seasons of Love [3]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Language, M/M, Minor Angst, Multi, Poly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You boyfriends, Dean and Castiel, are planning a weekend away with you but not before a ghost from their past pays a visit.





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Kari’s Seasons of Love - Bloom of Spring Challenge // SPN Fluff Bingo @spnfluffbingo
> 
> Prompt: (For the SOL challenge) Spring gif included
> 
> Square Filled: Fluff Bingo – Poly Fic
> 
> A/N: All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

     “So? Tell me more?” Charlie pushed as you pulled another pan of cupcakes from the oven.

     “Geez, Char, I’ve told you everything. We are going away to this little cottage they rented for a few days while Dean is off and Cas is between cases. They won’t tell me anymore just that at five o’clock they are going to pick me up and they packed my bags so literally no idea.”

     “They probably just packed lingerie,” Charlie teased pulling one of the cupcakes. “I mean if they were smart they would pack nothing and enjoy the access.”

     “Have you always been a pervert?” you asked as she stuck her tongue out. “Can you please prep the icing for these while I close down the front?”

    “Sure what’s the icing?”

    “Look in my book but just do the cream cheese with the cinnamon added in. These are all for the Lewis family and Mrs. Lewis will be here tomorrow at ten am to pick these up. She’s already paid.”

    “Yes, ma’am. Now go close up so you can get away with your boys.”

    “I’m worried about leaving you in charge of my shop.”

    “You should be. Now hurry up it’s three thirty already and I’m not icing these bitches,” Charlie’s eyes widen before pushing you through the door.

    You go about boxing up the leftovers for the shelter down the road and cleaning out the coffee urns when the bell above the door rings. You look up with a smile as a young woman walks in her curly dark hair framing her face. She’s cute and you are thankful Charlie is in the back because she would be lost.

     “Good afternoon, how may I help you?”

     She smiles with an arched eyebrow looking you up and down, “You have to be Y/N Y/L/N.”

     “Umm yeah, that’s me. I’m sorry I don’t know you,” she leans closer to you a smirk on her lips.

     “Meg Masters. Arthur told me I should drop by and say hello sometime.”

     You freeze that night of Dean’s party immediately replaying in your head but then you reminded yourself. Arthur was involved, “How good of him. Well, welcome to Sugar High Miss Masters.”

     “So Arthur tells me that you’re the toy for my Cas and his boyfriend. How’s life as the third wheel?”

    “None of your business but thanks for asking. Now if you want to order something I’m happy to help you otherwise I need to ask you to leave.”

    To your surprise she crosses her arms planting her feet, “I can see what they see in you. But a warning those two only have eyes for each other. Yeah, I made the mistake making demands for Cas to choose but I promise you that if it came down to it they will pick each other over you every time.”

    “Consider me warned you can go now,” your skin crawled at how at peace she looked trying to hurt you. You couldn’t let her win though and went back to finishing up what you had to do.

    “What’s the sex like now that Dean isn’t so closeted? Hot?”

    “Meg!” Cas’ voice echoed in the empty shop. Meg didn’t even flinch but turned slowly. The way she carried herself as if she owned the place only added to your dislike of the woman. You stepped back as Cas moved in her direction. “What the hell are you doing here?”

   “Just coming to meet your new toy. I didn’t realize you liked your girls a little bigger but she is gorgeous.”

   “Get out of here Meg or I’ll serve no trespassing papers on you,” Cas grunted through clenched teeth. Dean came in a second later his eyes finding Meg and widening comically.

   Meg turned blowing you a kiss, “See you around sweetness. Remember what I said.”

   As she strutted out Dean and Cas parted letting her through before Dean made sure the door was locked behind her. Cas rushed to your side and cup your face in his hands, “What did she say? Are you okay?”

   “I swear I’m fine Cas. I’m okay,” the truth was even slightly unsettled you were okay. “My boys are here and that’s all that matters.”

   Dean kisses your cheek then Cas’, “Are you sure Princess?”

   “Positive but you boys are early. I still have to ice fifty cupcakes.”

   “We’ll help you,” Cas offers with a warm smile.

   “No, no, no. I don’t think that’s a good idea. You guys chill here and it won’t take long. It’s a simple icing. Give me forty minutes, maybe?”

    “Perfect,” they answered in unison. You gave them each a brief kiss before heading back to finish up. Charlie still unaware of what had transpired so you told her everything. After vowing petty revenge on Meg she helped box up the cupcakes after you iced them. It was tedious work but eventually, it was taken care of. After reminding Charlie of the orders for the weekend and the rules of the house Dean and Cas hung up your apron and swept you into Dean’s Impala.

     You sprawled out on the backseat as Dean drove taking a nap. You’d been up since five am to make sure everything was taken care of when you headed out. Dean and Cas had planned it that way though. They wanted the cottage to be a complete surprise. A part of you knew that they were up to something but without knowing exactly what you were happy to play along. When Cas gently shook you awake the sun was starting to sit in the distance, but it only added to the beauty of the setting.

     “Oh my god it’s beautiful,” Cas helps you out of the vehicle while Dean grabs the bags. “How did you find this place?”

     “It’s ours,” Cas replies with a smirk and you squeal jumping into his arms. “So you like it?”

     “Castiel it’s absolutely beautiful. How long have you and Dean owned this?”

     “It belonged to Uncle Bobby and we bought it about a year ago and slowly started renovating it. They just finished it up about a month ago so we planned this trip. Thought it would be a good surprise for our star baker.”

     “It’s so nice and look at that porch. This is going to be a fantastic weekend,” you cheered already putting the meeting with Meg behind you. But while you celebrated the cottage rushing in to explore every nook and cranny you missed the nervous looks Dean and Cas shared with one another.

## THE NEXT DAY - AFTERNOON

       You walked ahead of the boys in the park as the fresh spring breeze blew through shaking the new blooms on the trees. This park had only been about twenty minutes from the cottage and with spring in bloom, it was a lovely day to walk with your boys. You twirled feeling free and relaxed. Dean and Cas laughed watching you before they both rushed forward twirling you in their arms, first Dean then Cas.

       “We’re lucky men Castiel Novak,” Dean wrapped his arms around your shoulder and Cas.

       “Why’s that?” you tease.

       “Because not only do we love each other but we both have the love of this beautiful vivacious woman who can bake a mean apple pie,” Dean drops his arm from Cas turning you to face him. “Not only that but she’s sweet and she goes out of her way to find ways to make people smile. You’re selfless and inspiring and despite what anyone tries to tell you Cas and I love you so much.”

        “So much that we want to spend our life with you forever,” Cas spins you to face him but your heart is racing at their words. Cas guides you to a bench and you gasp as Cas and Dean drop to one knee before you.

         “Guys, what are you doing?” you question feeling uneasy until Dean reveals a small black box.

        “We’re sorry that it can’t be official but Cas and I want to grow old with you. So if you will have us we’d like to ask that you be our wife?” Dean’s eyes are red with unshed tears while Cas has a few tears racing down his cheek. You have no room to talk because you know that you are near sobbing.

        Dean opens the box showing you a sterling silver ring with three hearts interwoven and the center heart with stones that are clearly his and Cas’ birthstones. Inside the band, a simple  _Our Heart_  is printed. Cas takes the ring out sliding it onto your finger and you make a point to kiss each one of them before you all settle onto the bench Cas and Dean cuddling you on each side.

      “So how is this actually going to work?” you question looking at the ring as the stones shimmer in the sunlight.

      “Well we can’t legally marry but I’ve found a commitment ceremony that will serve the same purpose. It would mean in the eyes of our friends and family we are married,” Dean began nodding to Cas to continue.

      “And I’ve already had papers drawn up to make sure that we are legally safe in the case of emergencies should something happen to one of us. We sign them after the commitment ceremony just like an actual marriage.”

       “You’ve already thought of everything. I love you. I love both of you so much,” you laid back into Dean’s chest while Cas held your legs on his lap his hand in Dean’s.

       “Want to take a selfie and post it for everyone?” you giggled pulling out your phone. It took some convincing but Dean and Cas give in unable to deny you. Cas held the camera back as you all snuggled in and you held out your hand showing off the ring.

        You titled the photo sharing it on Instagram and spreading it to your other accounts, “Soon to be Mrs. Novak-Winchester? Winchester-Novak? I’m marrying the loves of my life. #blessed #happyeverafter #myheartistheres”

         After the park and a lovely romantic dinner you all three returned home leaving a path of clothes to the bedroom. The post-sex euphoria lasted through the evening as the night turned to conversations on the ceremony and the future. It was surreal to feel yourself being loved by these two men when at one point you thought you’d never be happy. Now you were engaged, running and soon to own your own bakery, and the men who loved you were by your side the whole time. First as your friends and now so much more. You couldn’t wait to marry them.


End file.
